The Endeavor
by beachvballgirlie
Summary: School project. I had to write a continuation of the Odyssey. Some things arent accurate sorry.


Endeavor

By Samantha Battles

It had only been three fortnights since Odysseus's miraculous return to his nation Ithaca, along with his Wife Penelope and son Telemachus. But during the many years he was gone, presumed dead, suitors from All over the land came to live at his house and take over his rule. One suitor in particular, Antinous, had Plans to corrupt and overtake Odysseus's kingdom. Before his plan succeeded, Odysseus arrived home in Disguise to slay all the rebel suitors that followed Antinous's lead. This, Odysseus believed, would be the End of his troubles for many, many years, and he could enjoy his life with his newly acquainted family.

Fate had a different path for Odysseus though. Unbeknownst to him, the slain suitor Antinous had a brother, Jaymeous, who had the same greed and cruelty running through his veins. Different from his sibling, though, was the fact that Jaymeous was feared throughout the land as being a most powerful sorcerer. Using his abilities for evil, Jaymeous conquered the small farming island nation of Notorocus and put all the villagers under a potent spell that could only be undone when he had been destroyed. Notorocus had become referred to as the "island of great evil" and was located in the middle of the Diamis River, which was rumored to teem with many dangerous monsters.

Revenge was the plot for Jaymeous. To obtain vengeance for his brother's murder, Jaymeous would pay Ithaca a visit, and mesmerize Odysseus's fair queen, Penelope. He would then take her as his captive to Notorocus, and intensify the control of his spell. She would forget everything of her past, and Jaymeous would make her believe she was his wife and queen of Notorocus. The only one who could break the curse was Odysseus, but according to plan, he would be dead before he even came within reach of his wife.

To celebrate his homecoming, Penelope decided to throw a royal party of sorts for her beloved husband. God's and rulers and scholars from all over were invited. Unknowingly, this great get-together set Jaymeous's plan into action. Disguised as an elderly scholar, Jaymeous waited patiently for Penelope to come into her room unaccompanied. He confronted her unawares, and gagged her so no one could here her pleas for help. Forcing her to look into his eyes, Jaymeous chanted the magical words that temporarily damaged her mind. She no longer screamed, not being able to find a reason for the entire ruckus; she didn't even know where she was. Jaymeous placed her roughly over his shoulder, and then used his previously placed rope ladder to climb from the room. From there, he carried her into the night where they disappeared amongst the joyous commotion of the festivities.

Odysseus, with Penelope's words of goodnight ringing in his mind, didn't come to bed until the wee hours of the morning. Once arriving to his room, he realized his wife was no where to be found. On her pillow was a note scrawled in an unfamiliar hand. As he read, his eyes widened in horror, and then quickly turned to small, cat-like slits filled with hate. Not even noticing the hour, Odysseus went to his son's sleeping chamber and aroused him from his slumber. Explaining that Jaymeous, brother of Antinous, had kidnapped Penelope and was holding her at his wicked kingdom on Notorocus, the two devised a plan of attack. In the note, Jaymeous had made it clear that only Odysseus and Telemachus could know of the matter. They would have to travel the Diamis River alone to retrieve their darling mother and wife. Odysseus and his son decided to leave that very minute, and leave the kingdom in control of Eumaeus and Mentor.

Aboard the ship given to Odysseus by the king and queen of Scheria, he and his son set sail for the dreaded island, Notorocus. Knowing the legends that accompany the Diamis River, the two try to steer away from the deepest part of the river. In doing this, they become close enough to hear the beautiful water nymphs. They, with their beautiful rainbow-scaled bodies and bald heads, were said to use their mystical voices to allure sailors into the shallow water. Then, they would drown the sailors and steal their skin; human skin is what kept the nymphs so attractive. Odysseus knew of the evil intentions of the nymphs, but Telemachus was not so well learned in myths of that sort. Closer and closer he came to the edge of the ship, all the while not concentrating on anything but the nymphs tempting song. Pulling Telemachus away from the rim of the vessel, Odysseus locked his son in the captain's cabin. He then directed the ship into deeper water, forgetting about the other monsters that lurked there.

When it was safe, Telemachus was let out of the cabin and explained about the nymphs. All the while, the craft glided farther and farther into the depth of the Diamis. A great whooshing of water gathered the men's attention. As they peered out into the water, a great green snake rose from the blue. It wore an odd jeweled collar, made of pure gold. But that wasn't the most shocking aspect of the beast. Rising from the water along with the great snake, were two more massive heads. But these were not three separate monsters, all the enormous heads were connected to one gigantic body. Odysseus and his son didn't stay shocked for long; Odysseus grabbed his mighty bow while Telemachus retrieved his intimidating sword. As the beast moved to attack the ship, Odysseus let fly a dozen needle-sharp arrows. They struck the snake in many places, but only phased it for a few moments. Odysseus let fly quiver after quiver of arrows, but to no avail. Then, Telemachus realized what the collar was for. The middle head was obviously the most powerful of them all, and the collar it wore must have been its source of strength. If the serpent could get close enough without destroying the ship, then Telemachus could hack its middle head of, thus killing the brute. He waited in the shadow of a barrel as his father fought the creature. Soon, it was close enough, and Telemachus sprung from his hiding place. Maneuvering around the other terrifying snapping mouths, he focused on the main head. With a quick and powerful swipe, the large head lay on the deck. The monster withered and screeched, and then slowly sank into the water, never to see the light of day again.

Continuing on their way, the duo spotted the island. The kingdom which used to be teaming with life looked dark and desolate. Tying the huge boat to the dock, Odysseus and Telemachus grabbed their weapons and set off to the menacing castle perched atop a rather large hill. Going in through a gap in the stone walls that surrounded the fortress, the two pried through a back window that had been left slightly open. Knowing that somewhere in the castle Jaymeous was with Penelope, probably expecting them, made them cautious. Tip-toeing through the dark citadel, the pair made their way up winding stairs into a long corridor. Light spilled out from under the door at the end, signaling the presence of another being. With weapons drawn, the two yanked open the door, ready for a fight. In doing so, they found their Penelope sitting by a window, admiring the view. She glanced at them with vacant eyes, and then turned back to the window. A chuckle emitted from the other side of the room, where the evil Jaymeous watched the scene, amused.

"She doesn't know who you are, if you haven't noticed." Jaymeous started. "She actually believes that she is married to me and is the queen of Notorocus. Now who would think up such a clever plan? Oh yes… that would have been me."

With need for no more provoking, Telemachus attacked the sorcerer with an intensity that most mortal men could not match. Only with his magical influence was Jaymeous able to keep his opponent at bay. Even with his great swordsmanship training he had received when he was younger, Telemachus could not win against his enemy. Blow after blow they traded, neither one gaining confidence in the fight.

All the while, Odysseus ran to his wife and tried with all his might to make her see who he really was. Nothing he did changed the blank stare he obtained from her. Finally, upon giving up, Odysseus kissed Penelope with as much passion as he could muster, not knowing the consequences of his action. Penelope looked up, surprised with her surroundings, and then remembered her kidnapper.

"Odysseus, you must stop him!" she cried, as she spotted her son in the heated battle. Her recognition of Odysseus caused Jaymeous to falter, letting Telemachus to take advantage of his mistake. With an impressive drive from his sword, Jaymeous fell to the ground, dead. The family rushed to embrace each other, tears of joy flowing freely. Penelope demanded to know the story of her capture, and was told every detail on the peaceful journey home.

After the demise of Jaymeous, the enchantment on the city of Notorocus was lifted. All the townspeople rejoiced for their freedom, and begged that Telemachus give them the honor of being their king. Telemachus promised the villagers he would return when the time came, and that he would lead their nation into prosperity. The rest of Odysseus's life was quite calm; he balanced his life at home with ruling Ithaca into their golden age. As soon as Telemachus turned twenty-three, he returned to Notorocus to assume his role as king. In his first years there, he met a stunning young sorceress named Megara, who was the embodiment of kindness and strength. They immediately fell into a passionate love, like that of his mother and father. After getting married, Megara birthed two sons: Ithanomus and Seiden. The two would grow up and inherit their father's and grandfather's kingdom; ruling them with integrity and justice, leaving a century-lasting legacy behind.

Le Fin.


End file.
